<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Squeeze by evilwriter37</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734573">Squeeze</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37'>evilwriter37</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>(sort of), (you'll see), Dubious Consent, F/M, Paralysis, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:02:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,611</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26734573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Astrid is hit with an arrow containing Flightmare venom, and only Hiccup can put an end to its paralyzing effects.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Squeeze</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hiccup saw Astrid sliding off of Stormfly and falling from the sky. With a shout, he was spurring Toothless into action, flying towards the fallen Rider. Hiccup held out his arms, catching her with a grunt.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Phew, that was close! You okay, Astrid?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Except, Astrid didn’t answer him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her, and she was staring with her eyes wide-open, but they didn’t move. Her mouth didn’t move either. In fact, none of her body was moving. At all. There was an arrow embedded in her leg, but Hiccup didn’t pull it out yet. He just broke off part of the shaft so that it wouldn’t get in the way.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Guys, something’s wrong with Astrid!” Hiccup called out to the other Dragon Riders. Terror clamped up his heart. Why wasn’t she moving? What was wrong with her?!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Snotlout asked, flying closer. They were flying high above the battle, out of range of any arrows or catapults. The arrow seemed to be what had paralyzed Astrid, but how? What had been on it other than Dragon Root? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She’s paralyzed!” Hiccup cried. He gave Astrid a gentle shake. “Come on, Astrid. Come on. Say something.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But she didn’t. She just stared. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup looked down below him. The battle was almost over. There was no way he could fight while carrying Astrid like this. Stormfly was hovering close, worried for her Rider. Hiccup wasn’t going to put Astrid on her back though, not when she couldn’t move.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys finish up here!” Hiccup ordered loud and clear. “I’m taking Astrid back to the Edge. Meet me when you can!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup flew hard and fast back to the Edge, trusting the rest of his Riders to finish up with the Dragon Hunters. He deliberated on where to take Astrid upon returning. He ended up with his hut, carried her carefully up the stairs, taking her to his bed. He had yet to pull the arrow out, as he didn’t know if it had hit an artery. It was currently the only thing stopping the bleeding. Fishlegs would know, once he got back. He was the official healer on their base. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup sat on the edge of the bed, took Astrid’s hand in his. He was hoping she would squeeze back, look at him, say something, but none of these things happened. No wonder she had fallen off of Stormfly if she had lost control of all her bodily functions. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid, I wish you could tell me what was wrong.” Hiccup was glad that she was safely back on the Edge, but he was still worried and concerned and just a little bit terrified. Surely this was something that would pass, right? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>About an hour passed with no change when there was a knock on his door.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hiccup, are you and Astrid in here?” That was Fishlegs.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah! Come on up!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>That sparked his door opening, and not just Fishlegs, but all of the Riders racing up the stairs to get to him and Astrid. They were asking a flurry of questions.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What happened?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why isn’t she moving?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup held up his hands to stay them off. “Guys, guys, I don’t know what’s going on, okay? She… seems to be paralyzed. And it probably has something to do with the arrow in her leg.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Luckily, Fishlegs had brought his supplies with him. He inspected the spot where the arrow was, then carefully pulled it out, as it must not have been near an artery. That didn’t even get a single response from Astrid, though it must have hurt. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishlegs cut away at her leggings to get better access to the wound, then began cleaning it. The twins were inspecting the blood-covered arrow.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“There’s something blue on this,” Tuffnut remarked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Let me take a look at it.” Hiccup held out his hand for the arrow, and Tuffnut passed it to him. “Fishlegs, can I have a cloth to wipe the blood off this?” There was indeed a blue sheen to the arrowhead, but Hiccup wanted to get a closer, unimpeded look at it. Fishlegs handed him a cloth, and he wiped at the arrowhead with it, upset that it was coming away with Astrid’s blood. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The faint cyan sheen became clearer without blood. It wasn’t a Dragon Root arrow that had hit Astrid. It was something else. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“This seems familiar,” Hiccup said. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishlegs was currently stitching Astrid’s wound, but he paused to take a look at the arrowhead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Flightmare venom,” he said. Then, he slapped a palm to his forehead, accidentally smearing some blood on his face. “The paralysis makes sense now. It must be venom from a male Flightmare.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup swallowed hard. He knew what that meant. But… Astrid couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. There was no way she could consent to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, what’s the problem?” Snotlout asked, arms crossed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Male Flightmares bite their partners when mating,” Hiccup explained. “So that they’re paralyzed for… well…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh…” Snotlout looked disturbed. He must have put two and two together. “What… stops the paralysis?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Usually a secretion from the male,” Fishlegs said, voice high-pitched. “Meaning…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait, Astrid needs someone to cum in her to be un-paralyzed?” Ruffnut asked bluntly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um… yeah,” Hiccup said, mouth dry. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, I’m not doing it,” Tuffnut said, backing away.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Me neither.” That was Snotlout. “You guys know I flirt with her, but this is, uh, really different from that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone was looking to Hiccup.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Hiccup asked. He was still reeling from the idea of someone having to do that, of Astrid being paralyzed until…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, why not?” Ruffnut asked. “You guys are pretty close.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean- Fishlegs, what happens if someone doesn’t, um, do that?” Hiccup was looking desperately to his friend, who was still stitching up Astrid’s wound.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The paralysis will fade.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup sighed in relief.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In about a week.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“A week?!” Hiccup cried. No way. He couldn’t leave Astrid like this, helpless, for an entire week. Who knew what that could do to her psyche? This was Astrid Hofferson they were talking about here. She wouldn’t be able to stand being helpless like this for this amount of time that she’d already been paralyzed, never mind a whole week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishlegs just nodded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup looked to Astrid, held her hand. “Astrid, what do you want me to do? Do you... want me to do this?” He felt horrible over this. He couldn’t just leave Astrid like this, but he couldn’t do it without her consent either. “Give me some sort of sign that this is okay,” Hiccup said. “Sq-squeeze my hand or something. I know you can do it.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked at her for a long time. For a while, nothing happened, but then Hiccup felt the barest of motions against his hand, a squeeze. Astrid was telling him that this was okay, that he could do this. He would have sighed in relief, but so much fell on him now. There was nothing to be relieved about, not till Astrid was herself and moving again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, once Fishlegs is done tending to her wound, everybody out,” Hiccup ordered. There was no way he was going to do this with an audience, and Astrid deserved her privacy. Hiccup was nervous. He’d never had sex with anyone before, and this wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>be </span>
  </em>
  <span>like regular sex, not with Astrid paralyzed the way she was. Yes, he’d imagined having sex with Astrid many a time, but with her giving back to him, moving with him, not like this. Maybe afterwards they could… No, he was getting ahead of himself. Maybe Astrid didn’t even like him in that way and had just given permission because they were close friends. Hiccup had no way of knowing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Fishlegs didn’t bandage Astrid’s wound, saying Hiccup would have to do that when her leggings came off. Fishlegs’ face was red, as Hiccup was sure his was. The rest of his friends were just standing around awkwardly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Um, good luck,” Snotlout said before leaving. Then all his friends were making their way down the stairs and out of the hut. The door closed behind them, and Hiccup was left alone with Astrid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup blew out a deep breath. He was still holding Astrid’s hand, the one that she’d squeezed with. “Okay, Astrid. I’m… doing this to help you. I can’t imagine you being paralyzed for a week.” Really, Hiccup was saying this to himself, to justify what he was doing. He felt horrible about this, but Astrid couldn’t go a week like this. It would damage her too much emotionally. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m going to take your skirt and leggings off,” Hiccup told her gently. He knew that had to happen for them to have sex. He’d never seen her naked before, and didn’t want to undress her completely if he didn’t have to. There was no reason to bare her upper body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup was careful about removing her clothes, but maybe some of the carefulness came from anxiety. Once that was done, he bandaged her thigh. He was glad that the wound was cleaned and stitched up, but felt terrible that the venom had gotten into it. He didn’t look between her legs just yet. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup sat down on the bed in defeat for a moment, heart pounding. “Gods, Astrid, I feel like I’m violating you. Just… squeeze my hand again if this is really okay, if this is really what you want.” He held her hand again, waited for her to work up the strength to work through the paralysis. There it was. A squeeze. Harder than last time too. She wanted this to happen, didn’t want to be paralyzed like this for a week. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Hiccup blew out a long breath. “Okay, okay. I can do this.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Feeling like a horrible person despite Astrid’s consent, he pulled out his length. It wasn’t hard. How could it be with what was happening? Hiccup would just have to fantasize about something to get himself erect. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat with his back to Astrid, feeling terribly awkward about all this. There was nothing sensual about this in the slightest. Though, he began stroking his cock, trying to get it hard. As he did, he thought of Astrid, of her being un-paralyzed, moving with him, urging him on. For some time, nothing happened, but after a while, it began to work. Hiccup sighed a little as he became fully erect. His erection almost died when he looked at Astrid again, but no, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>to do this. Maybe he could just do it with his eyes closed, pretend that her arms were around him, that her hips were moving with his. Yes, he could do that. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup figured they would need oil. He knew almost nothing about a woman’s reproductive organs, but figured he didn’t want to hurt Astrid by going in dry. That would hurt the both of them, honestly. He reached under his bed for it, pulled it out, poured some into his hand. He oiled up his cock, then looked to Astrid. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay, I’m going to put some oil on you,” he said. He had a general idea of where he would be going in. He took wet fingers and felt around at Astrid’s warm core. For a moment, he didn’t find anything, but through her folds he found a slit that his fingers dipped into rather easily. That had to be it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Satisfied with that, hoping that maybe she could feel a little bit of mental arousal, Hiccup positioned himself over her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry about this, Astrid,” he said. “I am.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She said nothing, of course, just stared up at the ceiling. Poor thing; her eyes were probably all dry by now. It would probably be a relief to just blink again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup positioned his cock where he had to, and pushed into her. It was easier than he’d expected it to be, what with the size of the slit and all. He couldn’t help moaning softly when he was in her down to his balls. She was hot and velvety around his cock. He just hoped he wasn’t hurting her, that this felt a little bit good to her as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup closed his eyes as he began thrusting. He couldn’t look at Astrid’s still form as he did this. He had his arms out to either side of her to hold himself up, hips flush against hers. He just tried to focus on how good she felt, not the fact that she was completely unmoving beneath him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He thought of her as he did this, thought of her moving with him, moaning, sighing, telling him she liked it, crying out his name. Gods, he’d wanted sex with her for so long now. He’d never expected their first time to be anything like this. He’d wanted it to be romantic, though awkwardness would probably come into it, like it was now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He grew angry at Viggo as he did this, heat burning inside of him. The man had purposefully made arrows with male Flightmare venom to paralyze one of the Riders. He’d wanted them to be violated, wanted them to have to do this. And of course it just had to be Astrid they had shot. The man was probably laughing to himself after having gotten a report from Ryker. That’s just how he was. He was playing with them like they were nothing but game pieces. Hiccup despised it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope I’m not hurting you,” Hiccup said to Astrid, voice soft. “I really hope not.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was worse about this, was that Astrid could come out of it pregnant. They would have no way of knowing for weeks, but it was a possibility - a frightening possibility. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup thrusted into her unmoving body, glad that the paralysis hadn’t taken away any of her body heat. He couldn’t imagine doing this while she was cold around him and underneath him. Otherwise, it would have felt like he was fucking a corpse rather than a living human. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It took a while because of Astrid’s inability to respond, but eventually, Hiccup came. He spilled his seed into her with a loud groan, then was withdrawing from her as quickly as he could when it was done. He just stayed over her like that, panting, sweat dripping from his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Astrid?” he asked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She blinked. Her face began to move, her mouth opening. She squeezed her eyes shut, tears forming. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Hiccup,” she breathed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup got up off of her, was putting himself away. Then, he was searching for something for Astrid to clean herself up with. He found a cloth near his washbasin, returned and gave it to her. She was able to take it in her hand. She sat up, and Hiccup turned his back as she cleaned herself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Hiccup asked. He heard her putting her clothes back on.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Awful,” Astrid answered. “The arrow wound hurts and… Thor, I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>paralyzed</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hiccup swallowed hard. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A hand on his shoulder, and Hiccup turned to see her standing before him, now dressed, her leggings bloody around her thigh. “You have nothing to apologize for, Hiccup. I squeezed your hand, didn’t I?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You did,” Hiccup said. “But it didn’t feel like… real consent.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was,” Astrid assured him. “Believe me, it was. I couldn’t imagine being like that for a week. Thank you.” Then, she was enveloping him in a hug, and Hiccup realized she was shaking, probably an after effect from the venom. For a moment he was hesitant, but then, he hugged her back. He breathed a sigh of relief into her hair. She was okay. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>